To Save A Damsel in Distress
by ReadingChick101
Summary: Life. It' so complex. So fragile. So difficult yet beautiful. A gift that we all get and take advantage of. We don't realize that it's fragile till you lose the one you love.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Right now that's all my life was filled with. After June 29th my world went crumbling down into deep despair. That day fill with pure horror. Haunting me every second of my life. How could it be? Why them? All I know is I don't think I can go on much longer. Like this without them in my life. I wear fake smiles, and fake laughs. Even though they are gone I have to pretend I am not so sad. I hate when people feel sorry for me. Giving me that look. The only thing the really keeps me going on with life is him. He understands what is like to lose family. That day I remember the call, the chill that ran down my back when the doctor told me what happened and that they didn't make it. It was only a month later. They funeral was less than a week away. I don't want it to be true. I don't think I will every except the fact they are gone.

~Flashback~

~June 29th~

We were at Stella's house for the beginning of summer pool party. We had just got done swimming. We were sitting at the edge of the pool with our feet in the pool. We were deep in conversation when Wen, Charlie, and Scott came out in flat bill hats, and gold chains. I was laugh in so hard along with Stella and Olivia. While Scott, Charlie, and Wen sang and danced to Sexy and I know it. I was grabbing my side while Stella was getting ready to fall in the pool Olivia on the other hand was crying from laughing so hard. She had her face cupped in her hand. They all had big smiles on the faces reliesing what it was doing to us. Stella was gasping for breath after a few minutes. They still continued on for the second half of the song.

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy

I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

They all sang together. Until the fun was interrupted by my cell phone ringing away. I picked it up out of my bag and looked at who it was. The screen said unknown name. I excused myself into the house. As I closed the sliding glass door behind me I hit answer. I heard I male voice come through the speaker. Not a voice I knew. Very stern and serious like baba, but deeper.

"Hello, Is this Mohini Banjaree?" Asked the stern male voice.

"This is who this is?" I questioned with my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"This is Dr. Lee calling from Mesa Hospital your parents have been in a bad car accident . . . "I heard Dr. Lee saying. He was getting ready to continue on until I interrupted him ever so rudely.

"What?" I screamed "Are they ok…. What happened?" I asked him with a tear running down my cheek.

"They were hit by a speeding semi running a red light. They were in front of the semi when it pulled up deciding to run the light even though your parents were in front. Pushing their car all the way across the 4 way stop. "He said clearing he is throat. " They aren't going to make it. I am very sorry for your lose Ms. Banjaree. "He said hanging up. I stood there with my mouth wide open. I busted into tears. After a minute or to my knees gave out on me causing me to hit the ground. I stayed like this until I heard the sliding glass down open and close. I looked up shyly through my hair still sobbing. I heard him say something quietly.

"Mo w-what's going on? Are you ok? What happened? Who was that on the phone? "I heard Charlie asking. Finally after a few minutes of jut standing there and looking at me he came over and pulled me into a hug. He went and leaned on the island in the kitchen allowing me to by him. I he put him arm around my shoulder pulling me into a side hug. I rested my head on his chest.

"The-their gone." I said with a shaky voice. I started to cry even harder reliesing that it was finally catching up with me. They're really gone. I will never get to see them again.

"Who's gone?" I heard Charlie ask. I looked up at him looking him in his eyes.

"M y par-parents "I said stuttering.

"How? What happened?" He questioned with a concerned look falling upon him face.

"They were hit by a speeding semi running a red light. The Doctor said they won't make it. "I said sniffling. Feeling a few tears hit my bare chest.

"Mo I'm so sorry." He said rubbing my bare back causing warmth. I snugged into his chest. We just sat like that for a few minutes until my eyes take control. I fell trying to fall asleep there in one of my best friend's arms. Feeling safe and sound. I didn't fall asleep thanks to the sliding door I heard sliding open followed by four pairs of footsteps. "Shhh, she asleep." I heard Charlie whisper.

'What's going on? What happened?" I heard a concerned Olivia ask. There was a few minute of silent before Charlie spoke up. His breathing was unsteady.

"Her mom and dad got in a bad car accident. The doctor called her and told her that they won't make it." He said with a raspy voice. I could tell he was upset to. Right after he said I heard someone start crying louder than I had. I couldn't tell who though. Stella?Wen?Scott?Olivia? all I know is ot was closer to than I liked. Right in my ear causing a ringing.

"Hey calm down. Shh everything going to be ok." I heard Wen say. I knew at that point Olivia was the one crying. After her grandma died last year from-a sudden spread of cancer in the lungs- my parents took her in as their own. She even called them mama and baba. They loved her like they loved me. Uncontrollable. I totally forgot on how hard it was going to be on Olivia. Not did my parents die so did hers. I wanted to get up and cry with her to, but I couldn't they thought I was asleep. Plus my body does produce enough tears for me to cry for 2 hours straight.

"H-How did it happen?" I heard her ask sniffling. Still blubbering. I

"She said that they were hit by a speeding semi running a red light. Her words exact." Charlie said "She was devastated. When I came in to get a towel for Stella she was on her knees crying. "I felt Charlie pulling me closer. I adjusted my head in the crook of his neck. He set his head on mine. I just sat there in the silent. I feel asleep after a while.

~End Flashback~


	2. Chapter 2

~July 30th ~

~Day of the Funeral~

Today was the day of the funeral. The one day I have been dreading since that call. I have been pushing it off for so long. Trying to somewhat to get rid of the depression, but so far no success. Instead it has gotten worse. Right now I was getting dressed. I was putting in my last hoop earring when there was a faint knock oat my door opening slightly opening it. "Come in." I said running my hands down the bottom half of my dress smoothing is open a little more. The door opened and I look to see who it was, Olivia and Stella. Ever since that day Olivia and I moved in with Stella and her family.

"Hi" they said faintly in union. I turned around completely now.

"Are you ok in here?" Stella asked taking a stepping forward moving closer to me with each step of her black heels.

"Yeah" I said with a raspy voice "Why wouldn't I be. It only the funeral for my parents." I said locks of spiky hair. Wen stood in the door way shyly looking at us.

"Hey, are you guys ready to head out?" I asked stepping closer to Livy. Pulling her into a side hug.

"Um, yeah. Just let me fix myself up some." I said turning back to the mirror grabbing my make remover and a fresh cloth. I dabbed some of the remover on the cloth and gentle on my face removing it all in a few quick swipes. Then I grabbed my make I had on earlier and did the same routine. Turned back around walking back to the group. "Ready" I said walking out the door. I heard the footsteps following me the main door. We walked out locking it behind us.

We walked off the porch to the car to meet Charlie and Scott. I hooped in the passenger side while Livy, Stella, and Wen hooped in the back with

"So….." Charlie said trying to start a conversation, but instead it was quite. Too quiet, so I turned up the radio. Assuming the music would make it better. I slowly sang alone with the lyrics the blasted through to speakers.

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passions gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

I felt a few tears hit my chest. Right now that song explained my life so much.

The rest of the car ride I was muted. Occasionally Charlie or Olivia would check on me. Asking if I was ok, or if I need a bottle of water, chips. Anything really. I nodded my heed slowly to a no. Somewhere I nodded.

The place was blurry but bright, full of joy. Something I haven't felt for a while now. Then appeared three figures. Two adult and one little. The little one with her hair in pig tails. The little girl was pulling her parents into a candy store. Her mom was laughing while the father was serious and stern.

"Lighten up Shishir were going to America." Said the woman. They appeared to be my parents.

"I know Riti I'm not sure America is a good place for Mohini to grow up. I'm not sure she will be able to continue her Indian traditions in America. She is has so much potential. She is a very bright girl, and I'm afraid when we move to America she will get sidetracked. She'll end up going behind our backs, and I don't know if I'm ready for that." Said my father looking through the clear doors watching me run around the store picking out my favorite candies.

"Shishir you have to remember Mohini is only 6 years old not 16. She would never do that unless we raise her like that. Mohini is amazingly bright for her age. She needs to have fun like other children do. I don't want her to grow up too fast. If she does then." Mother said not continuing on.

"If she does then… What? She will know wrong from right. She will never disobey us." Baba aid every so tern.

" She will end up disobeying us because she never got to live a normal life. How do you think it would feel to have your life taken out from under you." Baba interrupted her

"Never mind now this is not the place or time. We will however talk about this later." He said walking in the store leaving mother out there to sigh and mumble to herself. Soon she followed after him.


End file.
